


Another Chance, Another Day

by onestepatatime32



Category: HAMLET!! - Takarazuka Revue, Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare, Takarazuka Revue Musicals
Genre: I have no idea how to tag this is the first thing i have ever posted anywhere, M/M, Short n sad nowhere near as many shenanigans as the clickbaity title would have you expect, anyway sorry in advance don’t read this, bit sad and angsty, horatio is doing his best, pre-plot of hamlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onestepatatime32/pseuds/onestepatatime32
Summary: On the evening before their son leaves for university, Hamlet’s parents hold a dinner in celebration of his accomplishment. However, Hamlet has other plans for his evening.
Relationships: Hamlet/Horatio (Hamlet)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Guess the Author round One





	Another Chance, Another Day

“Horatio, what was it you plan to study”? 

The stiff question from the king shattered the awkward silence and startled Horatio out of his wandering thoughts. 

“Ah…..the classics, my lord,” he replied, much more awkwardly than he had intended. 

The queen beamed. “Oh, Hamlet, have the classics not always been one of your favorite subjects as well? It seems only yesterday you were frightening your tutor with your impressions of Achilles, you must have been no more than eleven..”

Horatio did not have to look to know Hamlet was withering into his seat more with every word of his mother’s reminiscing. Under the table he could feel the vibrations of Hamlet’s foot beside his, tapping the floor with an increasingly restless rhythm. 

“We shall miss you so terribly here! And you as well, Horatio. You must both attend your studies with the utmost dedication. In the meantime, shall we have some music?” She tapped the shoulder of the distracted king. “Some music, dear? Hamlet, what would you prefer?”

Hamlet forced a tense smile and caught Horatio’s eye across the table. “Ah, the wine seems low, I think I shall fetch more myself. Horatio, will you carry the pitcher for me?”

Horatio rolled his eyes internally at the poorly acted pretense but nodded nevertheless. The moment they were around the corner Hamlet grasped his arms with both hands and whispered with urgency, “Listen, Horatio, I fear I have made a grave error. I promised Rozencrantz and co. I would meet them at the theatre within the hour, but mother and father have trapped me completely. Please, if you could bail me out of this insufferable dinner I would be your servant forever.”

Horatio opened his mouth to protest. Hamlet’s parents had spared no expense in this dinner, all in celebration of their son’s departure; the thoughtlessness with which Hamlet treated their kindness made Horatio wince, but anything he could say died in his throat as he looked into Hamlet’s endlessly earnest brown eyes. 

“Please, Horatio! Any distraction would be welcome, I just need a moment to get away; there’s always time for silly dinners later.”  
Horatio sighed and mirrored hamlet’s playful smile. “Go on. I’ll invent a catastrophe on your behalf.” 

With mock severity Hamlet straightened and frowned. “I shall expect you there with us before midnight.”

Hamlet’s hands had drifted down Horatio’s arms as he spoke and pressed his hands over the handle of the wine pitcher as he began to back away. Horatio smiled over the painful beat of his heart and bowed back. 

“Of course, my lord.”

He checked his step as he returned to the table with the wine. The king and queen’s faces fell the moment they saw their son’s companion return without him, but they seemed as satisfied as could be expected with his explanation that Hamlet had been asked to attend a last minute luggage arrangement. As they continued their dinner Horatio let himself slip into polite conversation with the king and queen and tried to quiet the persistent ache in his chest. Hamlet was right, it was only one night, and surely his parents would forgive some youthful carelessness on such an occasion. After all, there would always be time for atonement some other day.


End file.
